<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, what a world (and then there is you) by knoxoursavior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701113">oh, what a world (and then there is you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior'>knoxoursavior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a surprise for you,” Wakatoshi says. </p>
<p>Koushi looks up at him. “Oh? What kind of surprise?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, what a world (and then there is you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for suga's birthday!!!!!!!!! i.. love him</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Koushi wakes up to Wakatoshi lying beside him. Wakatoshi’s eyes are closed but his hair is wet and he’s rubbing circles against Koushi’s skin where his hand is splayed across Koushi’s back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Koushi says. His voice is hoarse, but it’s worth it to see the look on Wakatoshi’s face when he realizes that Koushi is awake—revering, like Koushi is the sun and he has finally risen to bring about the new day. It’s there in his soft smile and his crinkled eyes, his touch that is almost too light, too careful, like Koushi is someone to be treasured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s Koushi who leans into Wakatoshi’s space and kisses him. Wakatoshi tastes like strawberry toothpaste and mint mouthwash mixed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Koushi pulls away, he stays close to Wakatoshi. His hand has slipped his hand between them to rest against Wakatoshi’s chest, and Wakatoshi’s palm is flat on the small of his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday,” Wakatoshi says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi grins. He’s sure that there’s a bunch of texts waiting for him, all sent at exactly midnight from Daichi and Tanaka, but it’s nice to hear it first from Wakatoshi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says, and he leans in to press his lips against Wakatoshi’s one, two, three times. He notices Wakatoshi arching against him, and he welcomes it, pressing back against Wakatoshi’s pleasant warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It isn’t everyday that they get to do this. On weekdays, he wakes up too early, and Wakatoshi is too tired and too heavy a sleeper to see him off. Sometimes, on weekends, Wakatoshi will have a game and he has to leave early for morning practice. Koushi’s lucky enough that Wakatoshi is free today; otherwise, he’d be all alone for most of today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi’s birthday is usually a busy day. The kids always find a way to get out of having to listen in class by organizing a party for him instead, usually helped along by the other teachers and some of their parents. And of course it’s fun, but the kids are even more energetic after having eaten cake, and even though it’s Koushi’s birthday, it’s still his job to round them up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This year though, his birthday is on a Saturday, so he won’t get to see all his kids in party hats that are much too big for their hard little heads. Won’t have his kids trying to sing him </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy birthday</span>
  </em>
  <span> and giving it enough effort that he actually tears up from hearing it. Won’t get any special birthday art from the kids to add to his scrapbook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Koushi also doesn’t have to worry about which shirt he should wear and sacrifice to his kids’ frosting-covered hands. And he doesn’t have to worry about where to put their presents because his apartment is already cluttered with trinkets and drawings that he gets from his students. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t have to worry about a repeat of that one birthday where one of his kids cried for about half an hour because he thought that Koushi getting older meant that he was going to die soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, it’s a little disappointing. Koushi likes spending his birthday around people, especially when they’re his students. But it’s fine. He still has Wakatoshi, who kisses him so sweetly that Koushi wonders how he could have ever thought that Wakatoshi would never look at him, much less consider dating him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi’s breathing is heavy when they part. He laughs, presses his grin against Wakatoshi’s jaw because this day is already turning out better than he thought. And Wakatoshi takes it in stride, presses a kiss against Koushi’s cheek. He tends to do that—to reach out to Koushi and kiss whatever he can reach. It’s usually Koushi’s forehead when they’re standing, and Koushi always retaliates by kissing his neck, which always makes Wakatoshi blush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a surprise for you,” Wakatoshi says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi looks up at him. “Oh? What kind of surprise?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t quite know what to expect. He thought that they’d cook brunch together and spend most of the afternoon cuddling or watching something on Koushi’s laptop. They aren’t meeting Daichi and the others until later tonight anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wakatoshi hums. “You have to get up to find out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi scrunches his nose. He is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> comfortable where he is. “Don’t wanna.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wakatoshi kisses his cheek again, then his nose, and his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please?” he says, and Koushi really should be used to saying no to the, frankly, terrifying combination of wide eyes and a pout, but it turns out that he’s still somewhat of a pushover sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll get up,” he says, “but you have to help me up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wakatoshi does. He takes Koushi’s hand, pulls him up until he’s pressed against Wakatoshi again and Koushi forgets that he’s pretending to be grumpy. Wakatoshi  pulls him in further, pulls him in for a kiss, and Koushi goes along with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words are whispered against his lips, and Koushi drinks them up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already said that,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wakatoshi smiles. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi has kissed Wakatoshi so many times already this morning, but he does not hesitate to do it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, what’s this surprise you were talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wakatoshi insists on covering his eyes, and Koushi lets him. He can kind of see through Wakatoshi’s fingers, so he does the right thing and closes his eyes as Wakatoshi guides him out of his room. And then—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SURPRISE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi opens his eyes to see his entire class scattered around his living room, as well as some teachers and parents standing in the back. They’re all wearing the same party hats that his co-teachers bring out for every special occasion, and some of his students are holding out a cake with candles for him to blow out, and it’s all just—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys! How’d you all get inside my apartment, huh?” he says, but he already knows the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wakatoshi must have planned this with them. Wakatoshi, whose hands trembled at the prospect of meeting Koushi's students the first time, when those same hands are always unrelenting around a volleyball. Wakatoshi, whose smile has been practiced and perfected, streamlined for fans who come up to him and ask for a photo with him, for kids who sometimes get scared of the players that they watch on TV, suddenly too big and too tall in real life. Wakatoshi, who is strong and merciless on the court, but so gentle with Koushi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Koushi turns, takes Wakatoshi’s hand, tugs once, and immediately, Wakatoshi is leaning in for a kiss. It’s sweet, and Koushi wants it every single day for as long as Wakatoshi will allow it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s smiling when he pulls back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Wakatoshi.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmu on <a href="https://twitter.com/singeiji">twt</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>